Hunter Fisher
Hunter is the middle child in the Fisher family. He is younger than Carrie and older than Ruben. He is currently living in Salvadorada with Salome. Toddlerhood When Hunter was born, he was delivered by Yuki Behr. Hunter received the Clingy trait when he aged up into a toddler and lived in Brindleton Bay with his parents and older sister Carrie. Hunter often liked to dance with his dad Anthony and play with older sister Carrie, especially with the doll house in his room. He and his sister seemed to be pretty close. Childhood The Fisher's went for a camping weekend for Hunter's birthday and he aged up with the Whiz Kid aspiration and received the Sensitive trait,( which meant he would spend quite a while in his bed recovering from too much socialisation. This made it harder for him to make friends, and he could easily be angered.) he is really smart, but shy and sensitive at the same time. Over the weekend, Hunter went to a park to try to make friends and after a while he succeeds when he becomes close with a few kids, including Joseph Mandir and Indigo Robins. He liked comic books and was obsessed with Batman. His parents adopted a little girl called Ruben (then Ruby) who Hunter didn't seem to want to meet. Hunter signed up to the Scouts Team after school activity club. Later in his childhood he managed to work out his differences with Ruben and became closer together. Teenhood Hunter aged up in late November/early December, a few weeks before Christmas and he received the Nerd Brain aspiration. He also had the Bookworm and Squeamish straits as they were similar to his child trait which was Sensitive. After meeting a girl called Salome Romreo in Salvadorada, Hunter invited her back to Bridlinton Bay and they quickly became romantic interests with each other. He has moved into the dream house and they continue to see each other. In the latest episode, he tried to kiss Salome, but chickened out making him mad. Later, Ruben took the whole family out to dinner and announced he wanted to transition into being a boy. Hunter was the only one who did not take this news well, presumably because he liked having a younger sister. Because Hunter didn't take the news well, he ran away to Selvadorada and proposed to Salome. Adulthood Hunter aged up into a young adult. It said he had 2 days left of being a teenager. He also moved to Salvadorada to live with his fiance' Salome. Hunter and Salome married some time off-screen. Some time after marrying Salome', the two had triplets together - two girls, Erica and Lea - and one boy named Terrence. Hunter also updated his appearance to look older. He changed his hairstyle and started to wear contact lenses instead of glasses. He also changed up his style of clothing, but still keeping his love for comics. Trivia * Hunter is a part of Dreamhouse series * Clare named him Hunter because she thought it would be funny because Ciara is a vegetarian. * Hunter is British, Polynesian and South African. * He is the youngest biological child of Ciara and Anthony but yet the middle child in his family. * He is obsessed with comics and superheroes. * He is the first teenager in the series to be engaged. * He ran away to be with his girlfriend Salome' in episode 90 of Dream House and they became engaged. * He was white as a baby, but got his parents skin color as a toddler. * Hunter is now an unplayed sim and is no longer part of the dream house household. *Hunter is the first sim ever in the series to have triplets. **One of his daughter's name is Erica, the same name as Erika Callery-Aiken, but spelt with a C instead of a K near the end of her name. *As he got older, Hunter started to wear contact lenses. Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Young Adults